


Naughty or Nice

by Hisa_Ai



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of fic, AU, Christmas, Christmas prompts, Day 16, M/M, Modern Day, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Yule, challenge, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana sends Merlin and Arthur Christmas sweaters and tells them that they have to decide who deserves to be known as "naughty" and who deserves to be known as "nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

* * *

  

As far as ugly Christmas sweaters went, the ones Arthur and Merlin were staring down at were actually pretty decent. Or rather, not quite as hideous as they  _could_  have been.

There was one red one, one green one, and they were almost completely identical, from the crisscrossing lines of glitter and sparkle to the Christmas trees and snowflakes, each one with a word sprawled across the middle of it, big and bright and glittery.

The red one had the word  _Naughty_  written across it, the green one  _Nice_. And the note that came resting atop them was written out in Morgana's hand, the ink itself glittery and cheerful in a way that almost made both boys want to vomit. 

 

_For the most adorable couple I know._   
_Wear them on Christmas so everyone_   
_will know once and for all which one_   
_of you is naughty and which one is nice._   
_I look forward to seeing you in them._   
_-Kisses,_   
_Morgana._

One phone call and a plethora of pissed and amused text messages later, and both Arthur and Merlin knew there was no way around it. They had to wear the god-awful sweaters when Christmas came around or they would both suffer at Morgana's hand. And  _revenge,_ they both knew all too well, was one of the things Morgana was best at.

The sweaters were thrown in a drawer, though, and forgotten about until Christmas Eve came around and Morgana sent them each a text, wondering if they had decided who would be known as  _Naughty_  and who would be known as  _Nice_. It couldn't have been an easy task, she mused, what with so many factors having to go in to deciding who was to be known as what. Whichever sweater they happened to wear the next day, none of their friends were likely to let them forget about it for quite a long time, she told them.

Admittedly, deciding who would wear which sweater hadn't exactly been at the top of their to-do list. It just hadn't seemed like an issue. They would each wear one and that was all there was to it. It didn't quite  _matter_  who wore which one—they were both equally ugly and atrocious, after all. No one was coming out on top in this.

But then they'd gotten Morgana's texts, and they began to wonder:  _Did it_  matter who wore which one?  _Would_  their friends view their relationship any differently if  _Merlin_  was wearing the naughty one or if  _Arthur_  was wearing it?

Of course not, they were just being ridiculous.

"So I'll just wear the naughty one then," Arthur shrugged almost indifferently, holding the red sweater up in front of himself in their bedroom mirror.

"Or _I_  could wear the naughty one," Merlin proposed back, reaching out to take it from him. Arthur stepped out of his reach, clutching it to his chest protectively.

"But you just said it doesn't matter who wears which one,"

"So did  _you_."

"Right, but…" Arthur gestured widely with his free hand, trying to make some point or another that he didn't have words for.

" _But_  what?" Merlin teased, raising his eyebrows with an amused sort of smile on his face.

"But if  _you_  wear the naughty one, what if people think that I'm the one who, you know…"

"Do you  _really_  think people are going to make assumptions about our sex life based on a  _sweater?"_

"Well…"

"Not like they'd be  _wrong_ , anyway..." Merlin made a face of thoughtfulness

"That's not the  _point_ ,  _Mer_ lin!" Arthur cut in sharply, throwing the sweater over on to the bed to rest with the  _Nice_  one. "And that's only—"

Merlin interrupted with a grin of his own, "What does it  _matter_ , Arthur? They're our  _friends,_  it's Christmas, and these are just—just  _sweaters._  Morgana's just trying to get under your skin like she always does. And you're  _letting_ her. Honestly, Arthur," Merlin shook his head and walked over to him, put his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

Arthur sighed, watching Merlin in mirror as he nuzzled his neck, left a trail of kisses up to his earlobe and nibbled on it, making Arthur moan. "I think," he whispered huskily, "We should just  _see_  who deserves that  _Naughty_ one."

Arthur chuckled, wrapped his arms around Merlin and brought him closer to him, their hearts thudding against each other as he embraced him passionately, their mouths melting together in a swirling, blissful sort of way. "That sounds like a challenge," he murmured against Merlin's lips.

"Might be because it  _is_  one." Merlin mumbled back, letting Arthur guide him to the bed and shove the sweaters off of it before pushing  _him_  down, their mouths and hands already working furiously to prove to the other who would come out with the  _Naughty_  sweater, though each of them would  _definitely_  be a winner that night.

And the next day, when all their friends were over and Morgana was teasing them about the sweaters, Arthur didn't harbor  _any_  hard feelings about having to wear the  _Nice_  one. Not when Merlin pulled off  _Naughty_ so well.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
